Breakfast Time With A Sparkling
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Autobots and former 'Cons learn something else about Eclipse and even get a chance to be part of it too. :) Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Eclipse, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Breakfast Time With A Sparkling**

It was a peaceful morning on the base as everyone gathered in the lounge to refuel, settling down on the couches and chairs as they refueled, enjoying each other's company. After a moment, Eclipse came into the room in her dragon form, rubbing her sleepy eyes cutely, indicating she had just woken up. "Good morning, Eclipse," Starscream said with a smile. "How are you?"

She gave a smile back. "I'm hungry," she said in a cute, sleepy voice.

Sunstreaker, who had just gotten his cube of Energon, grabbed another one for the small femme and gave it to her. "There you go, kiddo," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Sunstreaker," she said cutely, making them all smile before they continued refueling. All was alright for a minute until the cube in the dragon's hands dropped and shattered on the floor, making them all jump in shock and turn in time to see Eclipse heaving as she lost the contents in her stomach and began crying. "Daddy!" She cried out.

"Eclipse? Are you not well, little one?" Knockout asked, quickly doing a scan and his eyes widened in shock as he realized why she had been sick. Thankfully, Ratchet came rushing in right then and pulled out a vial of some milk-like fluid and going over to his daughter.

"I'm here, sweetspark, it's okay," he soothed before gently rubbing her chin after uncorking the vial. "Come on, drink this."

She didn't look happy, but did as she was told and soon settled down. While this was going on, Arcee and Bumblebee cleaned up the mess with the others helping out and they looked at Ratchet curiously. The medic knew what was on their minds and saw Knockout had a shocked expression on his face, which meant the red-colored Cybertronian knew that Eclipse wasn't fully Cybertronian.

"Eclipse is unable to process Energon like we can because she's half organic," he replied.

That was a shock to everyone as they didn't know the young dragon was part organic. Ratchet then picked up Eclipse and handed her to Optimus, who was nearby, and the large Autobot instinctively began rubbing Eclipse's back to help soothe her as the medic pulled out three bottles filled with silver Energon from the storage unit and began warming them up.

Having never seen silver Energon before, the others were curious. "Ratchet, what's in those bottles?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"A special formula," the medic replied. "It's a very weak concentrate of Energon filled with nutrients and fats. Due to Eclipse having organic organs, she needs to drink six bottles of this formula every day."

By this time, the bottles were warmed up and he selected one of them while accepting his daughter back into his arms, adjusting her so that he was holding her in the crook of his left arm like a baby. The small dragon looked up at her father, who smiled gently. "Come on, sweetspark," he cooed soothingly as he brought the bottle to her mouth. "Time for you to eat."

Hungry and knowing the Energon in the bottle was sweet, Eclipse opened her mouth after a moment and began drinking her Energon. As the others watched, they saw Eclipse's tail move and gently wrap around Ratchet's right wrist as he was using his right hand to feed her and she shut her optics contently. It was so cute that the others had to smile. Even Ratchet smiled down at his daughter before turning to the others. "Eclipse likes to be fed by someone else because it makes her feel cared about," he explained.

Knowing about Eclipse's past, the others instantly felt for the small sparkling and watched as she finished the one bottle up and Ratchet glanced around. "Would anyone like to give Eclipse the next bottle?" He asked.

While they did want to help, very few of the others had actually been around a sparkling before meeting Eclipse and none of them had ever fed a sparkling before. Megatron decided that perhaps this would be a good chance for all of them and stepped forward. "I would like to, if it's alright with you, Ratchet," he said.

Hearing that, Eclipse transformed to her robot form and reached for her uncle, who accepted her and she instantly settled down in his arms like a baby would in its mother's arms. Seeing this, Ratchet nodded and handed the second bottle to Megatron, who gave it to Eclipse. She latched onto it while snuggling into his chest and looking up at him with cute, sleepy optics.

Now, no one had ever seen the former warlord hold a sparkling before, but the sight was one they knew they wouldn't forget. A Cybertronian that had once been hardened by the war was holding a sparkling with great care and the little one was contently snuggling in his arms, letting him feed her. They also knew that if Eclipse was letting someone else other than her father feed her, it meant that she trusted them. And that was something they were all hoping for was for the sparkling to trust them. It had been a slow road, but one that was going in the right direction too.

After finishing her second bottle, Eclipse asked to be put down, to which Megatron set her gently on her feet, knowing she had a certain bot in mind to feed her next. The young femme went over to Prowl and looked up at him with watery optics. "Uncle Prowl, will you please feed me the next one?" She asked, a cute pout forming on her face.

The poor bot looked nervous, but gently picked her up, unable to say 'no' to her when she gave him that look and at first was a bit awkward about holding her, but as he gave her the third bottle and she began drinking contently, holding his hand in both hers, Prowl slowly relaxed and soon felt at ease feeding her.

Ratchet smiled at this and decided to tell Prowl something about Eclipse. "She likes being rocked too," he advised.

Taking the hint, the Praxian began gently rocking the sparkling in his arms and Eclipse snuggled into his arms happily. The others smiled at that and even the Twins didn't want to tease Prowl about how Eclipse was snuggling into him so contently. Though Sunstreaker did feel bad about making Eclipse be sick, even if he hadn't known she couldn't process regular Energon.

After finishing her third bottle, Eclipse hugged Prowl. "Will you feed me later on too?" She asked hopefully.

"Alright," he agreed, gently rubbing her head affectionately.

The little femme asked the same question to Megatron, who also agreed and then Eclipse turned to Sunstreaker, knowing he felt bad about earlier, but she wasn't upset at him. He hadn't known that she had to have a special formula before now. She went over to him and looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Sunstreaker, will you please be one of the bots to feed me in the morning?" She asked.

Hearing that, the yellow Twin looked at her in surprise. She wanted him to feed her in the morning even though he had unintentionally made her sick a moment ago. He was about to gently tell her that he couldn't went she transformed to her dragon mode and pounced on him, using her tail to tickle his stomach so that he'd smile.

He did more than smile. He laughed hard as his stomach was his main spot and he had a feeling Ratchet had told the little one about his and his brother's tickle spots. Sideswipe clapped his hands to his mouth to keep his laughter down as he could feel the tickles too through the Twin Bond his brother and him had.

After a moment, Eclipse let Sunstreaker up, but looked up at him with puppy optics that looked ready to shed tears if his answer was no. And one thing the golden Twin would never do was make a sparkling cry. "Please, Sunstreaker? I'm not mad at you," she said softly. "Only Daddy knew that I needed special Energon."

"To be fair, Sunstreaker, I never told anyone," Ratchet said and then shrugged. "As you all know, I'm very protective of my daughter."

They all nodded. "And for a while, she only trusted you, Ratchet," Megatron said gently. "She's only recently learned that she can trust more people than just her father."

"True," the medic said.

Sunstreaker looked down at Eclipse and picked her up. "You really want me to be one of the bots to feed you tomorrow, kiddo?" He asked.

"Please?" She pleaded.

He smiled. "If your dad agrees, then okay," he said.

"It's fine with me," Ratchet said.

Sunstreaker nodded and Eclipse smiled happily before going over to the others and asking them if they would feed her too at other times. They all willingly agreed and Ratchet smiled, knowing this meant his daughter was beginning to trust more people, something he was grateful for.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
